Sobre nuestro cadaver
by poderosozay
Summary: "Rock Lee y Sakura ahora tienen 24 y 23 años, después de pasar un día terrible los dos se encuentran y se dan cuenta de lo que tienen en común así que deciden comenzara salir juntos. Sin embargo, Nartuto y Tenten no permitirán que eso suceda tan fácil. Narusaku, Tenlee, Leesaku :3"
1. El reencuentro

Bien por fin estoy de vuelta, espero que esta nueva historia les guste.

* * *

Los personajes y lugares mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen y no conseguí ningún tipo de beneficio de ella, lo único inventado por es la trama, el objetivo no es mas que el de entretener (como me da mucha pereza volver a escribir esto, hago este disclaimer valido para todos los capitulos)

* * *

Rock Lee estaba parado en una mano; no, no era su mano, estaba sostenido solo por su dedo índice derecho. El resto de su cuerpo estaba rígido como un poste. Tenten estaba recostada en el pasto junto a Lee mirándolo fijamente, tenia un cronometro en una mano y lo revisaba constantemente.

-¡Listo! Ya hiciste dos horas en esa posición.- dijo Tenten.

Rock Lee dio un pequeño impulso con su dedo y se elevó un par de metros en el aire, dio la vuelta y cayo de pie al lado de Tenten. Ayudo a levantarse a su amiga y limpio las ramas y hojas que habían quedado en su ropa.

-Nada como 4 horas de entrenamiento arduo para celebrar mi cumpleaños número 24.- exclamó entusiasmado el cejudo.

-Me alegra que te la estés pasando bien, pero también deberías hacer algo para divertirte. Podríamos ir a comer algo.- sugirió Tenten.

-No gracias, debo continuar con mi entrenamiento sin importar que sea mi cumpleaños. En todo caso debo ser más estricto pues ahora soy un año mas grande.

-Vamos Lee, date un tiempo para ti mismo. Hoy yo no tengo ganas de continuar entrenando, ¿Te molesta si continúas solo por hoy?- dijo Tenten bostezando.

Rock Lee se sorprendió al principio e incluso se mostró un poco decepcionado porque su amiga no estaría con el, pero comprendió que simplemente ella no tenia ganas de hacer ejercicio y decidió continuar solo.

-De acuerdo Ten, supongo que te veré mas tarde.- se despidió Lee levantando el pulgar y se alejo trotando.- Supongo que daré 300 vueltas a la aldea para entrar en calor.

Tenten miro sonriendo como se alejaba su amigo.

-Hay Lee, tu siempre eres igual.- Exclamó la kunoichi

Alguien con la cara cubierta de pintura de camuflaje se asomo de un arbusto. El arbusto comenzó a moverse y se acerco a Tenten.

-¿Se fue?- pregunto el muchacho en el arbusto

-Si, que disfraz tan ridículo escogiste Naruto.

-Oye ustedes siempre entrenan en los bosques y resultaba ser el disfraz perfecto, además cejotas no se dio cuenta de que estaba oculto aquí.- dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Ja, supongo que tienes razón. ¿Como vas con el asunto del hokage?

-¡Mejor que nunca! La abuela Tsunade se retirará pronto y sin duda me sugerirá a mi para el puesto.

-¡Excelente para ti! Sera mejor que nos vallamos, debemos preparar la fiesta sorpresa.

-Claro que si, invitare a Sakura-chan y le pediré que sea mi novia.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa estupida en su rostro mientras imaginaba como seria su boda con Sakura y el nombre de sus futuros hijos.

Tenten observaba la extraña actitud de Naruto con una enorme gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza, resultaba ridículo ver a un futuro Hokage actuar así.

-amm...claro, espero y te valla bien. Es hora de irnos.- dijo Tenten mientras miraba con ilusión en la dirección por la que se fue Lee.

-Tu también podrías aprovechar para hablar con el.- opino Naruto.

La kunoichi se detuvo de golpe y se quedo ahí parada con su cara sonrojada.

-Yo...yo, no se de que estas hablando.

Naruto se acerco y la miro directamente a los ojos.- ¿Entonces porque pones esa cara?

-¿Que?... Yo... ¿Cual cara?

-Estas completamente roja, es evidente que sientes algo por Lee.

-Pero... Pero... Pero... ¿soy tan obvia?- pregunto la chica bastante triste

-Si, pero no debes preocuparte por eso. Seguro cae rendido a tus pies después de ver la increíble fiesta que preparaste para el.

-¡Si! Tienes razón Naruto. No debo rendirme, seré fuerte igual que Lee, ¡Voy a conquistarte Lee, te lo juro!- grito Tenten con el puño en alto y fuego en sus ojos

-¡SI!- grito Naruto para apoyar el entusiasmo de la kunoichi

-Ahora vamonos, tenemos que preparar la fiesta sorpresa en casa de Lee.- dijo Tenten jalando a Naruto de la oreja para llevarlo por donde ella queria

-Pe..pe...pero aun no he comido, tengo que ir al ichiraku y, además, aun no invito a Sakura chan; tengo que avisarle- protesto Naruto mientras era arrastrado

-¡Claro que no! Prometiste que me ayudarías a hacer esto y ahora lo vas a cumplir.

Mientras tanto, Lee ya había dado un par de vueltas alrededor de la aldea y ahora pasaba cerca de la academia; le gustaba pasar por ahí porque le recordaba sus inicios, había progresado mucho desde aquel entonces; no cualquier ninja llega a ser jounin, aun mas difícil es sin la capacidad de hacer ninjutsus o genjutsus. Vio como los niños practicaban lanzamiento de kunai y taijutsu, así que se detuvo un momento y se oculto en un árbol para verlos mejor. Lee disfrutaba de ver a los jóvenes entrenar, tal vez algunos de ellos serían sus próximos discípulos. De pronto vio a uno en particular que practicaba mas que el resto, seguramente porque no tenia tanto talento natural y tenia que esforzarse mas que el resto. Lee se sentía identificado con ese niño, de pronto sintió un tremendo golpe en la nuca y callo de el árbol golpeando el suelo con la cara. Alguien lo tomo de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo y golpearlo.

-Maldito pervertido deja de espiar a los estudiantes.- grito una rubia mientras golpeaba a Lee.

-Espera Ino, soy yo Lee, estaba viéndolos entrenar solamente.

Ino se detuvo y levanto al cejudo apenada.

-¡Oh Lee! Lo lamento tanto, creí que serias algún pervertido de esos que suelen espiar niños, ¿te encuentras bien?

Lee solamente veía estrellas, Ino podía ser muy fuerte si se lo proponía. La rubia cargo al chico del traje verde hasta la enfermería de la academia y espero a que reaccionara.

-¿Lee?

-Una paleta de piña por favor.- respondió Lee incoherentemente

-¡Rayos! Creo que te golpee muy fuerte, pero es tu culpa por observar escondido.- reprocho Ino

-Solo lo hacia porque tal vez algunos de ellos serán mis próximos estudiantes, sabes bien que me acabo de convertir en jounin y pronto me asignaran mi grupo de genins.

-Bueno no lo pensé de esa manera, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Un poco, gracias Ino.

-De todas maneras te enviare al hospital de konoha para que te revisen, te llevaría yo misma pero tengo que dar clases aquí.

-No es necesario Ino, estaré bien.

-Ya no puedes negarte, ya notifique que vas para allá.

-Pe...pe...pero...

Ino empujó a Lee hasta sacarlo de la academia y lo dejo en dirección al hospital. El cejón se sentía un poco mareado por el golpe así que decidió hacerle caso a Ino e ir al hospital.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, una kunoichi de pelo rosa pasaba un día terrible. Habia tenido que atender a mas pacientes de lo habitual pues estaba ayudando a una amiga a cumplir su horario, no había dormido muy bien pues anoche le habia tocado el turno nocturno en el hospital y solo habia dormido 3 horas, además de que detestaba atender aldeanos que sufrían accidentes por estupidez y hoy le habían tocado muchos de esos, para colmo le habían negado ese aumento en su salario que había solicitado. Cuando Ino le llamo para avisarle que enviaba a un paciente, Sakura recibió la noticia un tanto molesta. En estos momentos, la chica revisaba a un niño que tenía gripe, pero el pequeño no paraba de jalarle el cabello y llamarla "doctora fea", comenzaba a sacarla de sus casillas. Una figura verde con un chaleco táctico y un peinado de tazon entro en el hospital diciendo que Ino Yamanaka lo había enviado, pronto le notificaron a Sakura que su nuevo paciente había llegado. La Haruno se alegro al ver que era un conocido. "Así sera mucho mas sencillo" pensó ella. Intento recordar la ultima vez que había hablado con Lee pero ya había pasado un buen rato.

-Valla Lee me complace que seas tu.- dijo Sakura cuando Lee entro a su oficina- Entonces, Ino me dijo que recibiste un duro golpe en la cabeza.

-Si, primero caí de un árbol y luego me golpeo Ino.

-Ya entiendo.- dijo Sakura sonriendo-Voy a revisarte, pero no parece haber ningún daño exterior.

Sakura colocó su palma en la cabeza de Lee y esta se lleno de un chakra verde, estaba revisando y no curando el cráneo de Lee. Mientras lo hacia, Sakura creyó que seria buena idea platicar con Lee.

-¿Como te ha ido Lee?- pregunto Sakura para romper el hielo

-¡De maravilla Sakura-san!- exclamó Lee levantando el pulgar y sonriendo- por fin me asignaran a un grupo de genins así que seré un jounin completo.

-Eso es excelente Lee, estoy segura que te ira bien.

-¿Y tu Sakura? ¿A ti como te ha ido?

Sakura pensó triste en su situación, la verdad no le había ido muy bien últimamente; todo el trabajo la agotaba, casi no había misiones ninja que se le asignaran por lo que sus días eran cada vez mas aburridos. El dinero no le alcanzaba, hacia tiempo que se había mudado de casa de sus padres pero la renta de su apartamento la hacia reconsiderar volver con ellos. Tsunade enfrentaba una crisis financiera en la aldea y ya no le podía dar trabajo como su segunda asistente. Para colmo no lograba ascender a jounin, necesitaba un mayor número de misiones y ahora casi no había problemas por la tregua entre las naciones.

-Me ha ido...bien.- contesto Sakura con una sonrisa falsa

Lee pudo notar la nostalgia en el rostro de Sakura, era evidente que no le estaba llendo muy bien.

-Mmmmmm... Dime algo Sakura, ¿tienes novio?

La pelirrosa se sintió indefensa; ese era su punto débil: las relaciones. En los últimos meses había salido con muchos hombres, pero todo habia terminado en desastre. Había sido novia de Sasuke en una ocasión, pero termino con el y había logrado superarlo, el vivía lejos de la aldea y rara vez venia de visita.

-En realidad, no tengo novio, ¿a que viene la pregunta?- cuestiono Sakura

-Es que yo creí que tenías algo con Naruto.

A la ninja médico tampoco la gustaba hablar de su otro compañero, ya le había dado una oportunidad pero el rubio no se atrevía a tener nada serio con ella hasta que consiguiera o al menos tuviera seguro el puesto de Hokage.

-Mmm... Naruto se tarda demasiado y mi paciencia es poca, actualmente solo somos amigos.

El cejudo se sintió aliviado, pero también un poco triste por su amigo rubio. Esta era su oportunidad, podía volver a intentar tener una oportunidad con Sakura, pero...en sus días de genin y chunin había sido rechazado tantas veces que estuvo al borde del suicidio en algunas ocasiones. Lee no estaba seguro si la queria invitarla a salir.

-Oye Sakura... ¿tu...?

-¿Que sucede Lee?

-Nada... Olvidalo.

Sakura continuo con su revisión y colocó una pomada especial en la cabeza de Lee.

-Sakura, te has convertido en una ninja médico de primera, una kunoichi excepcional y una mujer hermosa. Fue un placer y un privilegio volver a verte.- dijo Lee al despedirse y salio de la oficina de Sakura.

La Haruno se quedo ahí, pasmada y sonrojada por las palabras de Lee. Recordó todas aquellas veces que había rechazado a Lee por su aspecto y se arrepintió. Ya no era así, ahora ya no era una chica superficial y hasta ahora los chicos muy guapos solo la habían lastimado. Ella conocía a Lee y sabia que era noble, leal y gentil... Esta ocasión, Sakura hizo algo que no había hecho anteriormente. La kunoichi corrió fuera de su oficina por el pasillo hasta la salida del hospital, alli encontró a su amigo.

-¡Lee!- grito Sakura

-¿Qué sucede Sakura-san?

-Veras, salgo de trabajar en unas horas, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a comer?- pregunto La pelirrosa.

Lee estaba en shock, no podía creer que Sakura lo estuviera invitando a algo.

-Cla...claro... Sa... Sa... Sakura.- respondió tembloroso el cejón.

-Es una cita entonces, te veré aquí en la salida de el hospital en dos horas.- declaro la kunoichi y entro de nuevo en el hospital, dejando tras de si a un Lee con una sonrisa de estúpido.

En la casa de Lee, el caos reinaba casi por completo: Shikamaru el cual era el encargado de vigilar que no llegara Lee, se había quedado dormido; Choji se estaba comiendo todos los bocadillos; Kiba y Naruto discutían sobre quien sera el próximo Hokage; Shino intentaba ayudar a Hinata a levantarse pues se había desmayado al ver a Naruto; Ino discutía con Moegi sobre que arreglos florales eran mejores mientras Konohamaru intentaba llamar la atención de la segunda; Hanabi solo estaba sentada al lado de Udon, totalmente aburrida y arrepentida de haber acompañado a su hermana a esta "fiesta"; los hermanos de la arena ya habían llegado( solo Temari y Kankuro porque Gaara es el Kazekage y no tiene tiempo para esto), pero aun ni siquiera lograban sentarse o comer algo por el desastre que sucedía. Tenten perdió la paciencia y arrojo un kunai a cada una de los ahí presentes( excepto a Kankuro, Temari, Udon y Hanabi porque ellos no estaban haciendo nada que la fastidiara). Los kunais habían dado en lugares muy incómodos: algunos pasaron rozando la cabeza de las personas y cortaban algunos cabellos, con los hombres los proyectiles daban a centímetros de su entrepierna, el kunai que había sido lanzado hacia Hinata provoco que esta se desmayara de nuevo .Todos se callaron y miraron a la molesta kunoichi.

-¡Ahora escúchenme!- dijo Tenten con una mirada furiosa y una vena resaltando en su frente -Yo me encargare que esta fiesta sorpresa sea todo un éxito y voy a cortar los brazos y piernas de la persona que lo arruine o cause el mas mínimo problema, ¿les quedo claro?

Todos asistieron con la cabeza llenos de terror, esta chica si que era lúgubre cuando se enojaba. Cada uno de los presentes se apresuró a terminar su tarea asignada mientras Tenten terminaba de arreglar el pastel que ella misma había preparado. Naruto acabo de barrer el salón comedor tal y como se lo había pedido Tenten, limpio los baños, arreglo los muebles, sacudió las paredes, hizo todo tal cual se le ordeno. El exhausto ninja intento escapar por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, pero alguien lo detuvo.

-¿A donde crees que vas Naruto Uzumaki?- le pregunto una molesta kunoichi

Naruto volteo horrorizado y se encontró con una chica castaña.

-Te... Tenten... Yo... Sakura chan

-Te comprendo... Pero...- Tenten bajo la mirada y se ruborizo un poco- Necesito otro favor mas

-¡¿OTRA COSA?! Pero ya me hiciste trabajar como mula de carga.

-No Naruto, no es nada así... Necesito...

-¿Que es?- pregunto Naruto con impaciencia

-¡Quiero que me ayudes a arreglarme!- confeso apenada la kunoichi

-¿Es solo eso?, ¿no podrías pedírselo a Ino o a alguien mas?

-Ino terminaría por vestirme en traje de baño, además ella no es hombre y no sabe lo que les gusta. Necesito tu ayuda.

-Bien, pero debo invitar a Sakura a la fiesta.

-No te preocupes, ya envíe a Ino por ella.

-Bueno, en ese caso creo que si puedo ayudarte. Supongo que yo también puedo intentar verme mejor para Sakura.- dijo Naruto pensativo

-Debes acompañarme a mi casa, pasaremos por la tuya por tu ropa o lo que sea que vallas a usar.

Y con esto, los dos ninjas salieron por la ventana y se fueron saltando de techo en techo.

Sakura por su parte estaba en la entrada de el hospital esperando a Lee. La pelirrosa se preguntaba porque se tardaba tanto, eso no era común en Lee. Sakura sostenía una pequeña cajita con un listón, había revisado el calendario y se percato de que hoy era el cumpleaños de Lee así que decidió comprar un regalo para su amigo. Finalmente, Sakura divisó una silueta verde que se acercaba corriendo a gran velocidad, el sujeto freno al llegar con Sakura y levanto una enorme nube de polvo. Sakura movió su mano para disipar el polvo y se encontró con un enorme ramo se flores sostenido por el cejudo.

-Lee... ¿Esas son para mí?- pregunto sorprendida la kunoichi.

-Claro que si, es para agradecerte por pasar con migo este día.

-Gracias en verdad Lee.- dijo Sakura aceptando las flores -Y no creas que me olvide que hoy era tu cumpleaños, ten.

La chica ofreció a Lee la cajita que ella tenia; el cejón se extrañó, pero la acepto y la abrió. El regalo de Sakura era un collar con el logotipo de Konoha, el collar se podía abrir para guardar una foto.

-Gracias Sakura, es el único regalo que he recibido hoy.

Sakura sonrió y después abrazo a Lee.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Lee se sintió muy feliz, no solo tendría una cita con la chica de sus sueños sino que ella lo estaba abrazando justo ahora. La Haruno soltó a Lee y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Bueno, ¿entonces nos vamos?

-¿eh?... Aaa... Claro que si Sakura-san.- respondió Lee reaccionando

Los dos caminaron hacia el restaurante donde comieron y platicaron muy a gusto. Sakura se la estaba pasando de maravilla; había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió tan a gusto. Ahora Sakura definitivamente no volvería a juzgar por la apariencia. Cuando terminaron de comer, fue Lee el que decidió pagar la cuenta aun cuando Sakura insistió que pagaran en partes iguales. Después los dos caminaron juntos por un parque. La caminata fue muy tranquila y eso le encanto a Sakura. Cuando Sasuke fue su novio nunca paseaban de esta manera, de hecho no le gustaba que la vieran con el y solo la intentaba utilizar como su "fabrica personal de Uchihas", esa era una de las razones por las que lo había botado. Pero Lee no era así, el era mas simple y sentimental.

El cejón sostenía el collar que le regalo Sakura mientras caminaba a su lado, la pelirrosa lo detuvo enfrente de el.

-¿Quieres que te coloque el collar?- pregunto Sakura

-Claro Sakura.- contesto Lee sonriente

Sakura tomo el collar y paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Lee para poder abrochar el collar detrás de su cuello. Rock Lee estaba inmóvil y sonrojado, tener los brazos de Sakura alrededor de su cuello era como si lo estuviera abrazando. Finalmente Sakura dejo de rodear al cejón con sus manos y lo miro directo a los ojos, esa sonrisa en la cara de Lee era reconfortante y la hacía olvidar todos los problemas que tenia.

-Lee...- dijo Sakura

-¿Qué sucede Sakura-san?

-Hay otro regalo que quiero darte, por favor cierra los ojos.

Lee obedeció y espero por la orden de Sakura para abrir los ojos y ver su regalo, pero eso nunca sucedió. Sin embargo, lo que recibió fue algo mejor: una sensación cálida y agradable en los labios y Lee sabia exactamente que era, así que lo correspondió. Los dos continuaron besándose apasionadamente y no se dieron cuenta que empezó a llover, solo dejaron que el agua los empapara sin importarles nada. Después de un rato los dos terminaron de besarse y solo se miraron a los ojos.

-Sakura, ¿eso por...

-No hables,- interrumpió Sakura- desde hace mucho tiempo me pedías una oportunidad, creo que... Debo darte una.

Lee se sintió feliz como nunca en su vida.

-Mi casa queda cerca de aquí, deberíamos ir a refugiarnos de la lluvia.

Sakura asistió y los dos caminaron hacia la casa de Lee tomados de la mano.

En la casa de Lee todo por fin estaba listo, la sala decorada, la comida en la mesa, todos ya sabían su posición para sorprender a Lee y todo eso habia sido organizado por Tenten. Sin embargo, ya llevaba mas de dos horas "arreglándose" en la habitación de arriba con Naruto. Finalmente las puertas del cuarto se abrieron y salieron Naruto y Tenten. El llevaba puesto un smoking negro con una corbata roja, ella tenía un vestido largo color rojo y el cabello suelto, incluso se había puesto maquillaje. Con esa apariencia los dos se sentían los dueños del mundo y estaban listos para conquistar a sus respectivos amores. Todos se sorprendieron al verlos así, hicieron comentarios como: "se ven muy bien", "se arreglaron demasiado", "esto no era de gala", pero lo que los hizo bajarse su nube y volver al mundo fue cuando Kiba dijo:

-Los dos hacen una linda pareja.

Naruto y Tenten corrieron hacia Kiba y lo sujetaron con fuerza de el cuello.

-¡Nosotros no somos novios!- gritaron los dos con fuerza.

Pero antes de que pudieran dar cualquier explicación, Shikamaru aviso que Lee ya estaba Llegando. Apagaron las luces y todos se ocultaron listos para sorprender a Lee.

Sakura y Lee venían corriendo alegremente tomados de la mano. Cuando Lee abrió la puerta, Sakura lo beso y entraron a la casa abrazados y aun besándose. Todos sus amigos saltaron fuera de sus escondites y gritaron "¡sorpresa!", pero Sakura y Lee continuaron besándose. Cuando por fin se separaron y vieron a sus amigos, todos ellos estaban suspirando y aplaudiendo por sus amigos que iniciaban una pareja. Todos estaban felices por la relación de Lee y Sakura, todos excepto dos personas que aun miraban con horror y con la boca abierta a el cejón y la pelirrosa tomados de las manos.

"¿Sakura-chan? ¿Tu...?¿Como...?" pensó Naruto todavía en shock

"Leeeeee... Tu maldito idiota." se dijo a si misma La furiosa Tenten.

Aun a pesar de la sorpresa inicial algo era seguro, Tenten y Naruto no iban a dejar que esto se terminara así.

* * *

¿Que tal les pareció? espero un review, estaré publicando los jueves o sábados, cada semana o cada dos a mas tardar... XD


	2. La fiesta

Bien, aquí está el episodio 2, wojo. Gracias por leerla, en verdad agradecería los reviews, son muy importantes. ¿Qué les pareció la imagen que escogí para la historia? Creo que es la que mejor refleja la trama de esta fic.

Para el disclaimer visite episodio 1

Lee y Sakura agradecieron las felicitaciones de sus amigos.

-Muchas gracias, es increíble que hayan preparada una fiesta solo para celebrar mi relación con Sakura.- dijo Lee con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

-No seas tontito Lee, lo hicieron por tu cumpleaños.- aclaro Sakura y beso a Lee en la en la frente.

-De hecho quien organizó esto fue Tenten.- dijo Shikamaru.- por cierto, ¿donde esta?

-No lo se, tampoco he visto a Naruto, seguramente se están "divirtiendo".- opino Kiba.

En realidad, Naruto y Tenten estaban pasando un mal rato; La castaña apretaba con fuerza una y otra vez una pelota para los nervios y el rubio respiraba en una bolsa de papel tratando de tranquilizarse. Los dos estaban en la cocina tratando de ignorar los ruidos que provocaba el inicio de la fiesta.

-Bien, debemos tranquilizarnos.- opino Tenten -Todo va a estar bien.

-¿Como puedes decir que todo estará bien? ¡Lee y Sakura acaban de besarse! Esto es muy serio.- dijo Naruto desesperado

-Escucha no estamos seguros de eso, hay que preguntarles primero y...

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! Dejen las intimidades para después y vengan aquí que la fiesta ya empezó.- dijo Choji entrando en la cocina e interrumpiendo a Tenten

Los dos ninjas no tuvieron opción y salieron de la cocina para unirse a la fiesta. Todos ya estaban comiendo los bocadillos que se habían preparado y se servían los primeros tragos. Lee y Sakura estaban juntos platicando con Temari, Tenten decidió acercarse y averiguar de una vez por todas que tenían Sakura y Rock Lee.

-Hola chicos.- saludo amablemente Tenten

-Oh, Tenten amiga que bueno que estas aquí, tenia que agradecerte.- dijo Lee abrazando a Tenten

-¿agradecerme? ¿Por qué?

-Pues es gracias a ti que tuve el reencuentro con Sakura, si no me hubieras dejado entrenar solo no hubiera dado esas vueltas alrededor de konoha y no habría terminado en el hospital. ¡Gracias en verdad!

Tenten se queria morir, todo este nuevo problema era en gran medida su culpa. Naruto había escuchado eso y queria cortarle la garganta a Tenten.

-Sabiendo eso yo también debo agradecerte, no solo me reuniste con mi Lee sino que preparaste esta gran fiesta para el.- dijo Sakura

"¿Mi Lee? Sakura-chan no, como pudo pasar esto" pensó Naruto desesperado. "¿Tuyo? Ya veremos quien se lo queda al final maldita plana pelos de chicle" se dijo a si misma Tenten mientras asesinaba a Sakura en su mente.

"Valla muchacho, un cejón que usa mallitas te robo a tu chica, ja, parece que has vuelto a ser un perdedor" le dijo una voz en su cabeza a Naruto.

"Maldito Kurama, ¿no se supone que ya eres mi amigo"

"Y precisamente porque soy tu amigo me puedo burlar de ti sin repercusiones, ¿quieres que cambiemos y me coma al de las cejas espesas?" pregunto el Kyubi.

"No, no es necesario." naruto en ese momento vio como Lee y Sakura se besaban y una vena se resaltó en la frente de Naruto y Tenten. "Pensandolo bien Kurama, tendré en consideración tu oferta."

"¿Qué no te convertirás en Hokage? No puedes permitir que te quiten a Sakura así de fácil y menos alguien con ojos de insecto. Además, tienes que llegar a besar a alguien mas aparte de Sasuke."

"Demonios Kyubi, ¿es que nunca me dejaras olvidar eso?

"Ja, no mientras viva dentro de ti muchacho, ahora vamos por Sakura"

Naruto fue ahora quien se acerco a Lee y Sakura y les pregunto casi gritando:

-Respondanme ustedes dos, ¿son novios?

-¡Naruto Idiota!- grito Sakura enfadada- Claro que somos novios, pero eso a ti que te importa.

-¿Somos novios? ¿En serio?- cuestionó Lee con una cara que irradiaba alegría.

-Claro que si Lee, ¿porque lo preguntas así?

-Es que esto parece un sueño, no puedo creer que la kunoichi mas hermosa de Konoha sea mi novia.- contesto Rock Lee llorando.

Tenten no se había quedado a escuchar todo eso y ahora estaba en la barra bebiendo varias botellas de Sake a la vez. Naruto una vez mas respiraba a travez de la bolsa de papel para calmar sus nervios. Todos los demás invitados observaban con disgusto a esos dos. Naruto comenzó a devorar montones de bocadillos, para el disgusto de Choji, y Tenten había dejado de beber Sake y ahora se bebía una botella de tequila completa (Si, hay tequila en el mundo de naruto, fabricado en la "aldea oculta del nopal" o nopalgakure, es que esta del otro lado del mundo y no sale en el mapa).

-Amigos quisiera decir unas palabras.- dijo Rock Lee subiendo a una silla para estar en alto.

Tenten ya estaba bastante mareada pero aun así intento poner atención, mientras Naruto no podía ponerse de pie por haber comido demasiado y porque aun no podía creer que Sakura estuviera con Lee.

-Queridos amigos en verdad quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes, no saben lo importante que es para mi que ustedes estén aquí. Esta mañana parecía que nadie recordaba mi cumpleaños pero ahora puedo decir que ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi existencia. No solo tengo a los mejores amigos que podría pedir sino también a una novia maravillosa y hermosa. Por eso... - Lee levanta una copa- quiero proponer un brindis: por los mejores amigos que cualquiera puede tener, ¡por ustedes, salud!

Todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron, aunque a dos personas no les había gustado cierta parte del discurso y una de ellas estaba tan ebria que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia.

-¡Si! Brindemos...hic

-Ah, ¿Tenten, estas bien?- pregunto con cautela Lee.

-¡Claro que estoy bien! Yo...yop...hic...eshtoy mash que bien... Es un día especial para ti y...y porr esho...hic...también debe serrlo parra mi...hic- respondió la castaña con dificultad.

-Oye, ¿cuanto alcohol bebiste?- cuestionó Shikamaru

-Esho que impoerta...digo, digo no... Importa, eso que imporrta... Jajaajaja... Son muy divertidos amigos... ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿Esto es una fiesta que no? ¡Que suene la música!- grito Tenten

Ya que nadie quería hacer enfadar a la alcoholizada Tenten, le hicieron caso y pusieron la música. Todos los que bailaron lo hacían al menos a tres metros de distancia de Tenten la cual se retorcia como babosa en sal. Naruto por su parte estaba encerrado en el baño llorando.

-¡No puede ser, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla! Buuuaaaaa... -grito Naruto entre sollozos.

El ruido de la música no permitía que nadie escuchara los berridos del pobre rubio.

"Oye chico, tranquilizate" le dijo el Kyubi.

"¿Como quieres que me tranquilize cuando un raro con ojos de bolas de golf se acaba de robar al amor de mi vida?"

"Ya basta, no tienes porque ser tan dramático, actúas como si se fueran a casar."

"¿Se...se...se van a casar?" pregunto Naruto aun llorando.

"No seas idiota yo no dije eso,demonios porque no mejor me capturó Akatsuki y así ya no tendría que soportarte."

"Si, adelante, vete...vete con Lee como todos lo hacen."

"Sabes que Naruto, ¡Al diablo! ¡Construiré mi propio Jinchuriki, con juegos de azar y mujersuelas!"

"¿Kurama? ¿Kurama es broma verdad? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Hooola?"

"Escucha Naruto, tienes que superarlo, tu no te rindes tan fácil."

Naruto se seco las lágrimas con su brazo.

-Tienes razón...snif... Yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra, ¡ese es mi camino ninja!- grito Naruto con el puño en alto.

El rubio salio del baño y se dirigió hacia la sala en donde todos estaban bailando. Tenten una vez mas estaba en la barra consumiendo vino, cerveza, vodka, sake y toda bebida alcohólica que hubiera en la casa de Lee. Naruto ignoro a su amiga y se dirigió a donde Sakura. La pelirrosa estaba hablando con Ino, las dos estaban en la cocina junto con Hinata ayudándola a preparar mas bocadillos.

-¡Valla! Cuando envíe a Lee a el hospital jamás creí que tendría un reencuentro con tigo y se convertirían en novios, fue toda una sorpresa.- dijo la rubia.

-Jaja, creo que...debo agradecerte por eso... Ino puerca.

-¡No puede ser que sigas con ese apodo! ¡Frente de marquesina!

-Sakura, tengo que hablar con tigo. - dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a Sakura

-Claro Naruto, ¿que necesitas?

-¿podríamos hablar en privado?

-Am, de acuerdo.

Sakura siguió a Naruto hasta el patio trasero de la casa de Lee, donde nadie podía escucharlos.

-Bien, ¿de que querías hablar? -cuestiono Sakura

-Mañana tengo una reunión con el consejo de la aldea, algo relacionado con el retiro de la Godaime Hokage. Creo que finalmente me nombrarán como el siguiente Hokage.

-Me alegro por ti, pero, ¿por qué necesitabas decirme esto en privado?

Naruto tomo a Sakura de las manos y la miro a los ojos.

-Sakura, yo aun te...

-¡No Naruto!- interrumpió la pelirrosa- No ahora, creo que puedo ser muy feliz con Lee y por eso quiero estar con el ahora.

-Pero tu una vez dijiste...

-No importa lo que dije en ese entonces; lo que importa es lo que sucede ahora y por ahora quiero estar con Lee.

-Pero Sakura...

-Sin peros Naruto.- Sakura camino de vuelta a el interior de la casa - Lo siento Naruto, pero no puedo estar con alguien que solo piensa en ser el Hokage.

Sakura cerro la puerta y dejo a Naruto en medio de la noche sin saber que decir o que pensar.

"Era de esperarse, so yo fuera Sakura también escogería a Lee."

"Kurama, ¡ya callate!"

"Yo solo digo la verdad. Piensalo, el se convirtió en Jounin y tiene una carrera estable como shinobi, tu aun estas esperando que Tsunade se retire y eres un chunin cuyos logros ya no importan."

"¡Oye Kyubi! Deja de hablarme así quieres. El unico motivo por el que no me han ascendido a Jounin es porque no ha habido muchas misiones últimamente. Solo necesito algo para recordarles lo genial que soy y me pedirán de rodillas que sea Hokage."

"Mas te vale Naruto, o perderás tu oportunidad con Sakura."

Adentro de la casa, Tenten ya había consumido todos los licores posibles y estaba mas que perdida. Rock Lee miro con preocupación a su alcoholizada amiga y se acerco para hablar con ella.

-Oye Tenten, ¿No crees que ya bebiste suficiente?

-Alli estas... Jijijiji- dijo Tenten y se acerco tambaleante hasta llegar a Lee.

-Deberías tranquilizarte un poco amiga.- opino Lee.

Tenten se lanzó sobre Lee y lo abrazo.

-Sabes Lee, yo te quiero.- dijo la castaña acariciando la nariz de Lee con su dedo

-Yo también te quiero mucho amiga.- respondió Lee sonriendo

-No seas tonto... Jijijiji... Yo te am... zzzzzzzz

Tenten se quedo profundamente dormida en brazos de Rock Lee, el cejón acomodo un pequeño mechon del cabello de ella que le estorbaba en la cara.

-Sabes amiga, eres muy bonita.- susurro Lee a Tenten y la levantó en sus brazos

Sakura entro a la sala en ese momento.

-¿Qué le paso a Tenten?- pregunto la ninja médico

-Se quedo dormida, tal vez deba llevarla a su casa.- opino Lee

-De acuerdo, pero no te tardes.- dijo Sakura y beso a Lee en la mejilla

El cejudo salio de la casa cargando a Tenten, pero tan solo avanzo unos cuantos metros y se encontró con Naruto.

-Oh, Naruto-san, ¿te marchas tan pronto?- pregunto Lee

-Si, esque... Me estoy sintiendo un poco mal.- mintió Naruto

-Mmm, ¿crees que podrías llevar a Tenten a su casa? Bebió "un poco" y se quedo dormida.

-Bueno, supongo que si.

-Genial. Ten, este es su bolso, las llaves de su departamento están adentro. Y Naruto, cuidala mucho.

-Claro que si cejas de azotador, yo me encargare.

Rock Lee se despidió y volvió a su casa, mientras Naruto reanudó el trayecto ahora con Tenten en su espalda.

"Sabes Naruto, esta chica se parece mucho a ti." dijo el Kyubi.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque así es, ambos han tenido un amor no correspondido desde hace tiempo, y ahora resulta que sus dos objetivos amorosos están juntos."

"Mmmmm, tienes razón."

"Pero aun así, a ella le ha ido peor."

"¿Eso crees?"

"Si, en su caso el amor que Rock Lee manifestó hacia Sakura termino siendo correspondido. Además de que no pasaba tanto tiempo con el como tu con Sakura."

"Pero, estaban en el mismo equipo."

"Si, pero según recuerdo ella pasaba mas tiempo con su compañero del byakugan y Lee siembra estaba con su maestro."

"Creo que, así fue." pensó Naruto viendo con tristeza a Tenten.

El rubio finalmente llego al apartamento y abrió la puerta con la llave que Lee mencionó. Adentro se golpeo un poco con las paredes porque estaba oscuro. Colocó a Tenten sobre su cama y se disponía a salir cuando algo de la cama de Tenten cayo al suelo, Naruto lo levanto y se sorprendió al ver lo que era.

-Mmm, ¿qué rayos es esto?¿Es un... ? ¡Es un peluche chibi de Rock Lee!- exclamo Naruto

-Deja eso.- dijo Tenten que había despertado.

-Lo siento no quise despertarte, ¿por qué tienes esto?

-Bueno, es una larga historia.

-flashback-

El equipo Gai estaba sentado en su banca característica, el atuendo de Lee aun no era su traje verde y su peinado tampoco era el de tazon así que no tenia mucho tiempo desde que se convirtieron en genins. Cada uno de los muchachos sostenía en sus manos un peluche con su propia forma, pero con la cabeza exageradamente grande.

-Muy bien muchachos el día de hoy harán una actividad especial, quiero que intercambien esos muñecos que les di entre ustedes para que así cada quien tenga uno diferente.- exclamo el maestro Gai

-Sensei, ¿cual es el objetivo de algo tan ridículo?- cuestiono Neji

-Es para mejorar su relación como amigos y su trabajo en equipo, intercambienlos y después alcancenme en el campo de entrenamiento.- dijo el sensei y se alejo de el lugar

Tenten en ese tiempo era una niña, y como tal tenia alguna ilusión infantil. En ese entonces tenia una pequeña atracción por Neji.

-Neji kun, ¿te gustaría intercambiarlo conmigo?- pregunto Tenten ocultando su sonrojo

-Ja, yo paso gracias.- contesto fríamente Neji y lanzó su muñeco lejos por los tejados.

Neji se fue por donde su sensei dejando a Lee y Tenten. Rock Lee también hiba a seguir a su sensei pero noto que Tenten estaba triste.

-Toma, si quieres puedes tener el mio.- dijo Lee ofreciendo el peluche

Tenten acepto desganada el muñeco y entrego el suyo en respuesta sin decir ninguna palabra de agradecimiento. Después se fueron a entrenar y, como siempre, Neji derrotó con facilidad a Lee en un encuentro.

-Porque no te rindes ya, jamás podras vencerlo.- decía Tenten cuando Lee caía al piso- El es un genio.

Lee siempre ignoraba esos comentarios y por el contrario lo inspiraban a seguir esforzándose. Ese día cuando Tenten volvió a su casa, arrojo con desprecio el peluche de Rock Lee a la pared de su habitación y este cayo debajo de su cama.

En el siguiente día, el entrenamiento fue igual, con el mismo enfrentamiento y el mismo resultado con Lee en el suelo. Tenten estaba a punto de parafrasear su frase característica cuando Neji la interrumpió.

-Tenten, no digas nada quieres. No eres nadie para opinar sobre esta pelea, eres exactamente igual a Lee, una inutil.

Tenten se sintió lastimada por sus comentarios, pero estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que estaba equivocado.

-Si tanto estas seguro, entonces demuestralo en una pelea.

No es ninguna sorpresa que Neji haya derrotado a Tenten fácilmente, pero sin duda alguna no tuvo piedad al hacerlo. Tenten estaba tirada en el pasto con su ropa sucia, un ojo morado y sangre en su nariz y boca. Como Gai no los estaba supervisando, Neji no se había controlado.

-Ves, tal como dije. ¡Una inutil!

Neji se fue de ahí dejando a la kunoichi llorando y sin energía para levantarse, se sentía humillada. En ese momento una figura tapó el sol que daba sobre sus ojos y ofreció su mano para levantarla. Le había visto el encuentro y no había intervenido solo por las heridas de su propio combate.

-¿Estas bien?¿Te ayudo?- pregunto Lee sonriendo

-Lee... Tu...

-Escucha, se que el puede ser un poco duro.- dijo el cejudo- pero si te esfuerzas estoy seguro de que te convertirás en una gran kunoichi= incluso podras vencer a Neji.

Tenten acepto la mano que ofrecía ayuda y se levanto. Mas tarde ese día, cuando Tenten volvió a su casa, busco el peluche de Lee debajo de su cama, lo levanto, lo limpio con cuidado y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Gracias por creer en mi Lee, te prometo que me esforzare mas y seré tan fuerte como tu.- dijo Tenten y colocó el peluche sobre su cama.

-fin flashback-

Tenten se tapó con sus sábanas y se acurruco en su cama, Naruto le dio el muñeco de Lee y esta lo tomo y lo abrazo para dormir. El rubio se alejo intentando salir de la habitación de Tenten sin hacer mucho ruido, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Tenten.

-Sabes Naruto.- dijo en voz baja la castaña

-¿Qué pasa Tenten?

-Creo que la única manera de que estemos con quienes amamos sera separandolos, tenemos que hacer que Rock Lee y Sakura dejen de ser novios.

-Si, tienes razón.- exclamó Naruto sonriendo y salio de la habitación.


	3. Elección para Hokage

Bueno aquí esta el episodio 3, lamento haberme retrasado pero tenia un asunto muy importante y no había podido actualizar. Ya saben que un review siempre sera bien recibido :)

* * *

Naruto se despertó temprano, se baño y se vistió lo mas rapido que podía. Desayuno un ramen mal preparado por el tiempo que se llevo en hacerlo y se alisto para salir.

"Jejeje, ¿estas emocionado verdad Naruto?" pregunto Kurama.

-Claro que si, hoy es la reunión con los ancianos de la aldea y presiento que por fin se cumplirá mi sueño y me convertiré en el sexto Hokage. Además de que estoy seguro que si me convierto en Hokage, Sakura querrá estar con migo de nuevo.- exclamó Naruto mientras imaginaba una cena con Sakura y a Lee y Sasuke trapeando el piso y llorando

"Oh dios, que poca imaginación tienes. Eso claramente viene de el programa "malcom el de en medio", deberías leer mas y ver menos tele"

-¿De que rayos estas hablando Kyubi? ¿Que cosa es malcom el de en medio?- pregunto Naruto confundido

"No estaba hablando con tigo, olvidalo. Pero más te vale conseguir ser el Hokage, ya es hora de que se les bajen los humos a Shukaku e Isobu, se creen la gran cosa porque sus jinchurikis fueron kages. Ja, ahora yo seré el biju con mas seguidores en Twitter"

-¿De que estas hablando Kyubi?

"Nada, olvidalo Naruto. Solo apresurate o... ¡Nombrarán Hokage a Sasuke!" dijo el Kyubi para enojar a Naruto

-¿Sasuke? ¡Eso si que no!- exclamó Naruto y salio corriendo de su apartamento

Naruto llego saltando alegre a el edificio del Hokage, todos lo saludaban al verlo pasar. Recorrió los pasillos de el lugar hasta llegar a la oficina, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Tsunade, los acianos Homura y Koharu, Shikamaru y...

-¡¿Orochimaru?!- grito consternado Naruto

-Naruto, calma. No va a hacer nada.- tranquilizó Tsunade.

Naruto se sentó incomodamente entre Orochimaru y Shikamaru.

-Muy bien empecemos la reunión.- dijo Tsunade- como saben esta reunión tiene como objetivo elegir al sexto Hokage...

-¡Oh si!- grito Naruto emocionado saltando de su lugar

Todos miraron molestos a Naruto hasta que este se sentó de nuevo.

-Bien, ahora si nadie mas nos va a interrumpir, debo avisar que ha ocurrido un cambio con respecto a la elección del próximo Hokage.

Naruto trago saliva al escuchar esto.

-Bien, debido a que hasta ahora la elección del Hokage había sido de manera autoritaria, a partir de ahora el Hokage sera elegido de otra manera...

Todos esperaron con expectativa a que Tsunade revelara como sería seleccionado el Rokudaime Hokage.

-¡Sera escogido de manera democrática! ¡Votaremos para elegir al Hokage!

El silencio reinó en la habitación, todos estaban confundidos.

"¿votar? ¿Qué es eso?" se pregunto Naruto

"Idiota, significa que todo el pueblo elige al Hokage, cada ciudadano es un voto. El candidato con mas votos sera el nuevo Hokage." explico Kurama.

-¡Ya entiendo! Me sera fácil ganar, ¿quienes son los otros candidatos?- exclamó Naruto poniéndose de pie

-¡Naruto por favor dejame terminar de explicar!- grito Tsunade y Naruto se sentó- El Rokudaime Hokage sera escogido de los siguientes candidatos: Naruto, Shikamaru y Orochimaru.

Naruto se alegró, esta elección sería muy sencilla. La gente de konoha sin duda escogería al famoso héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja. No había oportunidad para Orochimaru y Shikamaru era demasiado perezoso como para aceptar el cargo.

-Bien,¿por qué no me entregan el cargo ya y nos ahorramos una elección innecesaria? Nadie votaría por Orochimaru y a Shikamaru no le interesa el puesto.- opino Naruto

-Naruto no te apresures, Orochimaru podría cometer fraude electoral tal como sucedió en la "aldea oculta del nopal"- dijo Tsunade

-En realidad, Naruto tiene razón en algo; el ser Hokage no es algo que me interese.- dijo Shikamaru desanimado

"Ja, sin Shikamaru en el medio te convertirás en Hokage fácilmente" le dijo Kurama a Naruto

-Bueno, supongo que sin Shikamaru todo se resolverá entre Naruto y "Orochi"- dijo Tsunade

-¿Orochi?- pregunto confundido el rubio

-Si, es que soy Orochi pa los cuates.- respondió el Sannin de las serpientes

-Dentro de un mes se realizara un debate entre los candidatos a Hokage para que la gente de la aldea conosca sus propuestas.- explicó Tsunade

En ese momento, Shizune entro a la oficina cargando muchas bolsas de compras y a Tonton, el cerdito de Tsunade.

-Lady Tsunade, ya he comprado todo lo que le hacia falta, ya alimente y saque a pasear a Tonton.- dijo Shizune sonriendo

-Muchas gracias Shizune.

-También le traje su desayuno, ya saque su ropa de la lavandería y ya limpie su casa.

Shikamaru escuchaba con interés a Shizune, ese era al tipo de cosas que a el le desagradaba hacer y el Hokage no tiene que hacer ninguna pues su asistente las realiza por el.

-Gracias Shizune, tu siempre haces mas fácil mi trabajo.

"Mmm, ¿trabajo fácil?" pensó Shikamaru

-No tiene que agradecer Lady Tsunade, mi trabajo como su asistente es facilitar su vida.

Shikamaru miraba babeando a Shizune, todos los demás lo observaban como si fuera un pervertido y Shizune se sonrojo al verlo.

-Shikamaru, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Tsunade

-Tal vez se siente decepcionado porque no sera el Hokage.- opinó Naruto -Pero no te preocupes Shikamaru, cuando yo sea Hokage tu podras ser mi asistente.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, si se convertía en el asistente de Naruto terminaría limpiando su apartamento y haciendo todo lo que detestaba, pero si el era Hokage entonces tendría un asistente que hiciera todo lo problemático por el.

-He decidido reconsiderar mi decisión.- dijo Shikamaru- Yo también seré candidato.

Todos reaccionaron felices, excepto por supuesto Naruto el cual ahora tenia competencia. Aun así actuó alegre y le estrecho la mano a Naruto.

-No sera fácil ganarme, te lo advierto Shikamaru.

-Si... Claro.- contesto sarcásticamente Shikamaru

-Oye, acaso estas insinuando que yo no puedo ganarte a ti, yo seré Hokage ya lo veras, ¡de veras!

-No estoy diciendo que no te lo merescas, pero merecerlo no te convierte en el indicado, ¿que sabes tu sobre dirigir una aldea? Si fuera por ti te gastarias todo el presupuesto en ramen.

-¡Oye, yo no solo pienso en comer fideos!

-¡Pues demuestralo en el debate de candidatos a Hokage el proximo mes!

-¡Claro que lo haré!

-Bueno, ya no hay nada mas que agregar así que buena suerte a todos. Naruto y shikamaru salieron del edificio y se encontraron con una gran cantidad de reporteros y camarografos. Los rodearon y comenzaron a hacerles preguntas.

-Señor Shikamaru, ¿piensa que su corta edad influirá en su desempeño?

-No creo que así sea, recordemos que se me considera la persona mas inteligente del país del fuego entonces yo sería el mas preparado para dirigir la aldea.- contesto con seguridad Shikamaru

-Señor Uzumaki, ¿Cree usted que el Kyubi intervendría de alguna forma en su mandato?

-eh... No creo que Kurama haría algo contra mi o contra la aldea.

-¿En serio? ¿Y el ataque a Konoha el día de su nacimiento?

"Grrr, este maldito amarillista, Naruto deja que me lo coma." dijo Kurama

"Claro que no relajate un poco."

-Naruto, ¿qué opina acerca de lo que se dice sobre que un zorro no podría dirigir una aldea?

"Ya basta Naruto, le voy a meter una bijudama por el..."

"¡Kyubi ya basta! Comprendo que estés enojado pero no podemos quedar mal en frente de la prensa." tranquilizó Naruto.

Naruto ya no queria hablar mas con los reporteros; justo en ese momento algunas bombas de humo explotaron en medio de toda la gente y cuando el humo se disipó, Naruto ya no estaba allí. Encima de uno de los techos, dos ninjas observaban al grupo de confundidos reporteros.

-Gracias Tenten, llegaste justo a tiempo.- agradeció Naruto

-No hay problema. Rapido, tenemos que seguir a Lee para averiguar que es lo que harán hoy. Debemos sabotear sus planes.- declaro Tenten

-Claro que arruinaremos sus planes, yo me encargare, ¡de veras!

Lee para esta hora ya no debía estar en su casa, así que lo buscarían por toda la ciudad de ser necesario. Sin embargo fue rápido, estaba en el ichiraku desayunando con...

-¡Sakura!- gritaron Naruto y Tenten al mismo tiempo

Así era, los dos estaban desayunando alegremente.

"Yo siempre quise desayunar en el Ichiraku con ella" pensó Naruto

En ese instante, Rock Lee y Sakura se tomaron de las manos y se besaron. Tenten y Naruto estaban furiosos y entraron echando humo al establecimiento. Los novios los vieron entrar y los saludaron cordialmente.

-¡Naruto, Tenten, que agradable sorpresa!- exclamó Lee

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Acaso están en una cita?- pregunto Sakura en tono de burla

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!- negó rotundamente Tenten

-Ella tiene razón, solo somos amigos.- agregó Naruto

-Bueno eso no importa, ya que están aquí porque no desayunamos todos juntos.- sugirió Sakura

De mala gana, Naruto y Tenten pidieron un tazon de ramen y comieron en silencio. Los dos apretaban el puño cada vez que Lee y Sakura se besaban, o se susurraban algo al oído o se tomaban de las manos.

"Chico, tu presión arterial es muy alta, debieron pensar en un plan o algo." dijo el zorro

"Kurama, ahora no estoy de humor"

Naruto se levanto de golpe al igual que Tenten.

-Estoy satisfecha, gracias por la comida chicos.- agradeció Tenten

-Yo también debo irme.- agregó Naruto

Sin embargo, Lee y Sakura ya habían salido del ichiraku hacia un rato pero Naruto y Tenten estaban demasiado molestos para notarlo. Los dos ninjas salieron a la calla y vieron a la parejita caminando a lo lejos. Los siguieron a través de los tejados con kunais en la mano por si era necesario matar a alguien. Sakura caminaba abrazada del brazo de Lee y con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de el. Tenten lanzó furiosa un kunai hacia Sakura, pero choco en el aire con el kunai que Naruto había lanzado hacia Lee.

-¡Oye! Yo queria matar a Sakura.- se quejo Tenten

-Y yo quiero matar a Lee, cada quien que asesine a quien quiere y así todos felices.- sugirió Naruto

-grrrr, ya basta, no podemos seguirlos como acosadores, tenemos que formular un plan que consiga separarlos.

-Si, ¿pero que podemos hacer?

-Aun no lo se, pero debemos apresurarnos antes de que ellos... Ya sabes...

-Am, ¿que cosa?

-Vamos Naruto... Tu sabes... Que ellos tengan...tengan... Me entiendes no.- dijo sonrojada Tenten

-No, de verdad que no te entiendo.

-aj, olvidalo. Pero algo debemos pensar.

En ese momento un Anbu apareció junto a ellos y gritaron por la sorpresa.

-Relajense,- dijo el Anbu- Tsunade los manda a llamar, se les asignará una misión.

Tan rápido como llego, el Anbu se esfumó dejando a Naruto y Tenten con miradas desconcertadas.

-Oh no, los perdimos.- exclamó Naruto

-Rayos, bueno ya no tenemos tiempo de todas formas. Vayamos a la torre del Hokage.

El rubio y la castaña corrieron hasta llegar al lugar y entraron de prisa a la oficina de Tsunade. Para sorpresa de los dos, Lee y Sakura también estaban ahí junto con Shizune y Tsunade.

-Tenten, Naruto, nos vemos de nuevo.- exclamó alegre Sakura

-Excelente, ahora que los cuatro miembros del escuadrón están reunidos podré explicar el propósito de la misión.- dijo Tsunade -Los cuatro deberán investigar a un grupo criminal que opera en el país independiente entra las naciones de la tierra y del viento, recibirán ayuda de don shinobis, uno de Iwagakure(aldea de la roca) y el otro de Sunagakure(aldea de la arena). Debido a que Rock Lee es el único Jounin entre ustedes cuatro el sera el capitán de el escuadrón. Debo recordarles que esta misión es muy importante, además de que se considerara el ascenso a Jounin de ustedes tres si la logran con éxito.

-De acuerdo señora Tsunade, yo me encargare de que esta misión sea un éxito con todo el poder de la juventud.- exclamó entusiasmado Rock Lee.

-Bueno, preparense y salgan cuanto antes.

-Si Lady Hokage.- contestaron los 4 al mismo tiempo

-Estas son las especificaciones de la misión Lee.- dijo Shizune entregando un archivo.

Lee lo recibió y después los cuatro salieron del edificio. Rock Lee les dio media hora para prepararse y después se verían en la puerta de la aldea. Sakura y Lee se alejaron rápidamente, pero Naruto y Tenten se quedaron hablando.

-Esto es perfecto, una misión con ellos nos permitirá arruinar su relación, o bien solo pasaran mas tiempo juntos.- dijo Tenten

-Además, esto me ayudara en mi campaña para Hokage.- agrego Naruto

-Bien, ves por todo tu equipo, pero además lleva algo elegante que ponerte, comienzo a formular un plan, hahaha.- río Tenten malévolamente

Los dos avanzaron juntos, pues sus casas estaban en la misma dirección, así que Tenten platico con Naruto durante el camino.

-Dime Naruto, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que fuiste con Sakura a una misión?

-Veras, fue hace poco mas de dos años...

-flashback-

Sakura y Naruto corrían a través de un bosque, llevaban el chaleco táctico de Konoha. Naruto se detuvo de golpe y se acerco a claro en el bosque, Sakura los siguió. En el pequeño claro había un mantel con una canasta como para un picnic.

-¿Qué dices Sakura? ¿Un pequeño descanso para comer?- sugirió Naruto

-¿Tu preparaste esto? Entonces la llamada de auxilio de Kakashi es mentira. ¡Idiota me preocupe?- grito Sakura golpeando a Naruto

-Pe... Pero Sakura... Yo solo queria que descansaras un rato. Esta es sólo una misión para vigilar la frontera y tu estas demasiado histérica. Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo con migo en esto. Así es que sientate y disfruta la comida.

Sakura se sentó de mala gana y abrió la canasta, no era ninguna sorpresa que solo hubiera ramen instantáneo.

-Es una comida increíble, ¿no crees?- pregunto Naruto

-claro, ¿y como lo prepararemos si no tenemos agua caliente?

Naruto puso lo ojos en blanco y después se escondió deprimido en la sombra de un árbol.

-Soy un fracasado, ni siquiera puedo hacerte un picnic decente.- dijo Naruto

Sakura sonrió y se acerco a Naruto.

-No te preocupes Naruto, había un arroyo antes en el camino hacia acá, toma la tetera y ves por agua, yo encendere el fuego y así podremos preparar la comida.

Naruto se recupero y alegre fue por el agua, Sakura encendió una fogata. Cuando Naruto volvió, calentaron el agua y prepararon el ramen. Tan pronto como la comida estuvo lista, Naruto comenzó a devorar tazon tras tazon de ramen, Sakura lo miraba sonriendo. Ella comía lentamente de su plato.

-¿Que sucede? ¿No te gusta?- cuestiono Naruto

-No es eso, es que últimamente me he sentido muy sola.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se, estoy así desde que rompí con Sasuke. Supongo que darme cuenta que "el hombre de mis sueños" era un idiota egocentrista me afecto sentimentalmente.

-Jaja, debe de ser eso. Pero no pienses en el, Sasuke es un tarado que jamás se ha dado cuenta de lo que tiene. Tu eres la chica mas bonita e inteligente que conosco y seguramente es igual para Sasuke, pero el nunca te apreció.

-¿En verdad crees que soy bonita?- pregunto Sakura sonrojada

Naruto se acerco hasta estar sentado junto a ella.

-Claro que así es, Sakura chan tu eres hermosa.

Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos un momento y después acercaron sus labios, estaban a punto de besarse cuando...

-Aquí están ustedes dos.- dijo Kakashi- Hey separense, si hacen eso durante una misión nunca serán ascendidos a jounin.

-Hablaremos de esto al llegar a la aldea.- susurró Sakura en el oído de Naruto para que Kakashi no escuchara

El resto de la misión fue muy aburrida, pero el corazón de Naruto aun latia descontroladamente cada vez que recordaba ese momento.

-fin flashback-

-Rayos, y todo por Kakashi.- dijo Tenten

-Si pero ahora no importa.

-¿Qué paso cuando volvieron a la aldea? ¿De que hablaron tu y Sakura?

-Te contare eso en otra ocasión, por ahora empaca rápido tu equipo, tenemos que llegar con ellos dos rápido. Esta misión es una gran oportunidad. ¡Debemos separar a Rock Lee y Sakura Haruno!- grito Naruto

-Señor Naruto, ¿podría hablarnos un poco sobre su nueva misión?- pregunto un reportero que salio de la nada.

-Rayos, estos paparatzis van a complicarlo todo.- exclamó Naruto exhausto mientras Tenten se reía de su expresión.


End file.
